total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Brains Alliance
The Brains Alliance is an alliance formed on Team Brains during Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. Infamously known for dominating pre merge up until Scarlett's blindside and then Heather dominating on her own post merge after she manipulated many into voting in her favor. History During the challenge in the first episode of the season, Scarlett volunteers Noah to pull the team's carriage. Heather is confused at this decision, noting that Noah has weak arms, but once Scarlett winks at Heather, Heather plays along with her in taking down Noah. Throughout the challenge, Heather aids Scarlett in convincing the team to vote off Noah, repeatedly insulting his strength. Once the team lose, Noah is eliminated thanks to Heather and Scarlett's techniques. At episode two, the unspoken alliance from the previous episode is officially formed after their team's first win. Targeting Beth next, during the challenge in episode three, Scarlett pushes Beth forward into the challenge to lead the team, raising the valid point that Beth doesn't lead too often. Heather repeatedly insults Beth's physical capabilities until the team lose. Although Scarlett blames Heather and Cameron for the loss, she sticks with the vote against Beth. At the elimination ceremony, Cody votes off Beth also, to make it a 3-2 vote due to him respecting Heather, making him an official affiliate. During the challenge at the final twelve, Scarlett whispers to Heather the idea of them costing the challenge so that they may get rid of Lightning, shocking Heather. Although it seems tempting to her, Heather refuses to lose the challenge just so they can get rid of Lightning, although it's implied that he is their next target. At the following episode, at their breakfast table, Scarlett whispers to Heather the idea to cost the challenge once again. Heather turns down this offer once again despite agreeing that their whole team should go soon, noting the fact that the two of them are such obvious villains, making the team catch onto their charade quickly. Even though Scarlett brings up how dangerous Lightning is due to him always lasting long and being a backstabber, Heather agrees, but does not want to miss out on the luxury of their team winning, but believes that if their team ever does lose again, Lightning should be their target. After the team lost, Heather votes off Lightning along with Scarlett at first, but during the re-vote when she delays her vote and Chris yells at her to hurry up, Heather doesn't vote at all, purely to spite Chris. This backfires on Heather once Scarlett is voted off over Lightning, angering Heather and thus ending her alliance with Scarlett. Heather then worries of her chances without her ally, Scarlett at the next episode. Heather mentions that she is determined to win for people like Scarlett and Cody, and also implies that Lightning is her first target. During the first merged challenge, Heather tries to convince everyone into voting off Lightning in order to grant Scarlett's wish of eliminating him. She lobbied to everyone by saying that he is the biggest physical threat and would eventually backstab any ally he gained. Later at the elimination ceremony everyone listened to Heather and voted with her unanimously against Lightning, eliminating him. Heather would then go on a elimination spree, first targeting Katie for their hatred for each other. She managed to convince everyone, including Katie's alliance, into unanimously voting her out next. Cameron then followed as she beat him in the tiebreaker during the final seven. Feeling completely threatened by Tyler for his perceived likability with the jury members and physical prow-ress in challenges, Heather targeted him next. Knowing eliminating him would be extremely hard, Heather managed to manipulate her boyfriend, and lackey into voting him off. However, later during the challenge she felt that she would need a fourth vote just in case of a tie and tried to manipulate his closest ally, Sadie. At first she failed miserably but Sadie then came to her senses at the final six elimination ceremony and voted with her and her allies, eliminating Tyler with four votes. Sadie, herself, was then eliminated next for being too much of a threat with the jury. After Alejandro's elimination in the final four, Heather managed to reach the final two with Samey after she eliminated the only other remaining female, Sky. At the finale, Heather tried to sway the jury into voting for her, but failed when she only got three votes against Samey's four. Trivia *This is the second alliance Scarlett was in where she placed 11th and became the lowest ranking member. **The first alliance was The Screaming Ducks Alliance. Gallery ScarlettFlushed.png|Scarlett blindsided. HeatherSameyFinalTwo.png|Heather in the Final Two. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama All-Stars Take 2